deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Williamson
Bill Wiliamson used to be in Dutch's Gang. After Dutch van der Linde went into semi retirement Bill made his own gang. He ran his own gang out of an old for called Fort Mercer. After John Marston came back into town, he shot him and left his body for dead. Later Marston raided Bill's hideout only to find he fled to Mexico. John went after him only to find he was working for a dictator called Colonel Allende. Allende promised Marston to hand Williamson over to him, but he never did. Williamson is killed trying to help Allende escape from Mexican freedom fighters. Battle vs. Doc Holliday (by Cth22) 1 2 3 4 5 6 Doc Holliday 1 2 3 4 5 6 Bill Williamson In a saloon, 3 men sit around a table playing cards. One of these men are the infamous Doc Holliday. The other two men are gang members of Bill Williamson's gang. The battle starts when one of Bill Williamson's men excuses Doc Holldiay of cheating. The man stands up and pulls a bowie knife on Doc. The other gang member at the table also stands up and draws his Colt Single Action. They do not notice thought that 5 of Doc Holldiay's men are scattered around the bar. The non-comnbatants in the bar get up and leave. The men accusing Doc Holliday dont notice this. One of Doc's men gets up from the bar and pistol whip the man with the bowie knife. 1 2 3 4 5 6 Doc Holliday 1 2 3 4 5 Bill Williamson Williamson's man wtih the revolver turns and guns down the man who pistol whipped his comrade. 1 2 3 4 5 Doc Holliday 1 2 3 4 5 Bill Williamson The gun shot alerts the rest of Bill Williamson's men who are up stairs in the brothel part of the saloon. Doc Hollidaty draws his Colt Lighting revolver and shoots the man who just shot his allie in the head. Doc Holliday motions to his men and they walk out of the bar. 1 2 3 4 5 Doc Holliday 1 2 3 4 Bill Williamson Bill Williamson and his men get there guns and go onto the balcony of the saloon. They see Doc leading his men leaving the saloon. One of Williamson's men takes his Model 1894 and shoots the last man who comes out of the bar in the back of the head. 1 2 3 4 Doc Holldiay 1 2 3 4 Bill Williamson The rest of Doc's gang turns around and starts shooting at Bill Williamson and his men. Doc Holliday runs forward and takes a Model 1876 and snipes one of Williamson's men. 1 2 3 4 Doc Holliday 1 2 3 Bill Williamson One of Bill Williamson's men takes a stick of dynamite and throws it into the street below. Doc and his men run away from the red stick. The explosion sends them flying killing two of them in the process. Bill Williamson and his men run down the balconies stairs to finish them off. 1 2 Doc Holliday 1 2 3 Bill Williamson Doc Holliday and his remaining man get up and take cover behind a posts on the porch of the general store opposite of the saloon. Bill Williamson and his remaining men run out of the bar and advance towards the general store. Doc Holliday's remaining man steps out of his cover and blast the closest man with his 10 gauge shotgun. The blast sawed the man in half. 1 2 Doc Holliday 1 2 Bill Williamson Bill Williamson remaning man shoots the man with the shotgun with his Browning Auto-5. The blast sent the man flying back into the post. 1 Doc Holliday 1 2 Bill Williamson Doc Holliday gets out of his cover and shoots the man with the Auto-5 with his Colt Lighting revolver. 1 Doc Holliday 1 Bill Williamson Bill Williamson and Doc Holliday sat there and stared at each other. Doc put his revolver back in his holster and put his hand on the grip of the gun. Williamson does the same. They sat there for bout a minute till a wagon comes down the street. Doc Holliday looks back thinking its enemy reinforcement. Williamson takes the chance and shoots Doc hitting him in the shoulder. Williamson advances on Holliday taking out his bowie knife. He kneels down next to Doc and smiles an evil smile. Suddenly a gun shot goes off. Bill Williamson grips the side of his neck as blood flows from his juglar. Doc Holldiay stands up and walks to Williamsons body. He drops a 1866 derringer next to the dead body and walks down the street to the doctors. Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Doc Holiday won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Old West Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites